Paw Patrol Meets Minecraft Chapter 5.
Paw patrol meets Minecraft Chapter 5 The Order Empire: Rubble: What’s the plan Ryder? Ryder: The plan is that Skye will use her helicopter to distract the skeletons away from the group while Chase and Marshall will use their megaphones and vehicles to make noises to distract the others and the rest of you will make a run for it to Foggy Bottom. Rubble: Then what about the rest of you? Ryder: Once Skye distracts the skeletons successfully, she too will head off towards Foggy Bottom by the water and once I give the all clear signal, Chase, Marshall and myself will head to Foggy Bottom ourselves. Rubble: Okay… stay safe. Ryder: Thanks Rubble. Rubble: I’m going to get the others. Ryder: Alright! Paw Patrol is on a roll. Chase: Of monsters. Skye: And probably for the first time, we will be saving ourselves for a change. Ryder: Okay pups let’s move out. Ryder, Chase, Marshall and Skye then went off towards the monsters in their vehicles while the rest of the pups drove off towards Foggy Bottom. When Ryder and the remaining pups were near the monsters, Skye flew off towards the ocean direction while Chase and Marshall went off to the opposite sides of the trees and Ryder went to a nearby house and waited. After the monsters had closed the distance that Ryder had wanted them to, Chase sounded his police siren which gave them the signal to begin. Skye: HEY SKELETONS, UP HERE! All the skeletons immediately looked up and began to fire their arrows at Skye who easily dodged them thanks to her flying skills, meanwhile Chase and Marshall sounded their horns causing all the monsters to cease their movement and looked around to see what was making that sound. Chase: You ready Marshall? Marshall: Ready as I’ll ever be. Chase: Good, now on my count. One… two… Marshall: Now? Chase: Not yet. Marshall: Now… Chase: Wait… Marshall: Their closing in… Chase: THREE! Marshall: Let’s do this! Marshall rushed forward in his fire truck and smashed into a group of zombies causing all off them to flash red indicating that they had been damaged and even killing some of them. He then rushed out of the forest fallowed by Chase who also fallowed him and since all the skeletons were drawn away from the group by Skye, there was no threat towards Marshall and Chase and the creepers were to slow to detonate as they were too fast. When Chase and Marshall reached Ryder, Ryder gave them the signal to drive off and they fallowed his instruction but as Ryder was about to get onto his ATV, three zombies and two spiders reached him and began to attack him but Ryder moved aside and avoided the attacks until he tripped over a stone and fell. Ryder then stared up at the monsters unsure of what he would do when a huge snowball smashed into the monsters trapping them. Unknown Voice: Need a paw? Ryder: EVEREST! Everest: Thought you might need some help. Ryder: Thanks but… where’s Jake? Everest: I…I don’t know. Ryder: What happened? Everest: The last time I saw him was today in the morning after he had gone out to the forest to get some berries and he… never came back. Ryder: This doesn’t sound good. Everest: Your right, we better leave. Ryder: Yea let’s go. Ryder and Everest left Adventure Bay in their vehicles and as they were about to lose sight off their home, Ryder turned around to look at the place one final time which was now swarmed with various monsters, gave a sad look and turned his attention back to driving. It was not long before Ryder and Everest arrived at Foggy Bottom and were greeted by the other pups that had escaped before them. However, their greetings were soon cut off when they heard of what happened to their home. Chase: So I guess there is no going back now is there? Ryder: Yea. Skye: Now what do we do? Ryder: First things first, we have to approach Mayor Humdinger and see if he is the one that caused all this. Then we will have to find out a way to stop this monster reign. Zuma: But how are we going to do that? Rocky: Yea, I mean… we are only pups. Ryder: Your right but do you remember what our motto is? Rocky: I think I know what you are saying. Ryder: Exactly, we are the Paw Patrol and that means that no matter what, we will still carry on trying even if we fail. Zuma: No job is too big; no pup is too small. Ryder: That’s right Zuma. Rubble: But still how are we going to stop hundreds or maybe even thousands of monsters that have taken our home. Ryder: I don’t know just yet but I’m sure that we will figure it out soon. Everest: I’m just glad that no one got hurt. Skye: Except Captain Turbot. Everest: Oh no, what happened to him? Ryder: He was attacked by a guardian and almost died. Everest: What’s a guardian? Ryder: I’ll answer that later. Right now we’ll have to interrogate Mayor Humdinger. Ryder and the whole Paw Patrol went to Mayor Humdinger’s cave hideout and began to question him. Mayor Humdinger: I’m telling you I have nothing to do with this! Ryder: Are you sure? Mayor Humdinger: I’m sure! Though I may have caused other problems with the Catastrophe Crew around Adventure Bay but I would never do this! Ryder: For some reason I don’t believe you. Mayor Humdinger: You have to believe me please. I could have never created so many of them. Chase: Ryder he’s telling the truth. Ryder: I can see that. Mayor Humdinger: Thanks Ryder. Ryder: But do you have any idea on how this might have happened. Mayor Humdinger: If you were talking about jungle animals attacking Adventure Bay or something like that, then I may have the answer but if you were talking about games coming to life, then I’ll have no clue because that is not possible. Ryder: Oh it is all right. They came out of the forest at night. Mayor Humdinger: Don’t ask me then as I know nothing of how these monsters look like or how they even came about. Zuma: Uh… Ryder. Ryder: Maybe they actually exist. Mayor Humdinger: Not possible. Blocky creatures from games can’t exist in the real world. Zuma: Ryder… Ryder: Maybe somebody created them. Mayor Humdinger: Maybe but you say that they have a mind of their own. Ryder: Yea. Mayor Humdinger: Then it may not be possible. Zuma: RYDER! Ryder: What is it Zuma? Zuma: Sorry to interrupt your talk but… LOOK! *points to the left* Ryder: Oh no. Rocky: Already?! Chase: How did they find us so quick? Ryder: They spawn naturally in dark places. Mayor Humdinger: If this are the monsters that you were talking about then I’m not ready. Marshall: What do we do now Ryder? Ryder: RUN! Ryder, Mayor Humdinger, the Catastrophe Crew and the Paw Patrol dashed off into the forest away from the monsters. When they reached the center of the forest, all of them were confused on which way they would go next while listening for monster noises coming from the depths of the forest but none of them noticed the deadly, silent creeper that was slowly approaching Mayor Humdinger until Ryder turned around. Ryder: MAYOR HUMDINGER, LOOK OUT!! Mayor Humdinger: *turns around* Wait WHAT?! He moved to the side just as the creeper exploded and throwing him against a tree and having him unconscious. Ryder: Mayor Humdinger, can you hear me?! There was no reply. Ryder: MAYOR HUMDINGER! Still no reply. Marshall: What’s wrong? Ryder: The creeper got him when it exploded. Marshall: Oh no is he going to be alright? Ryder: He’ll live but barely. Marshall: We’ll have to protect him. Ryder: Agreed, Marshall try using your fire truck to hold him until we find help. Marshall: I’m on it! More monsters began to flow through the forest and towards them which meant that they had to carry on moving deeper into the forest. Ryder: Everyone, we have to go deeper. All of them continued to move deeper into the forest until they hit a dead end of a cliff and then they realized that they were trapped. Rocky: Ryder, we’re trapped! Marshall: What are we going to do now? Skye: Ryder? Ryder: I…I… don’t know. Zuma: You mean that we are all going to… Ryder: Yea. Chase: It was an honor to be a part of the Paw Patrol. Everest: Me too, though I was the last one to be in. Ryder: I didn’t think that this was how the Paw Patrol would end. Skye: At least we saved everyone else from this. Ryder: I guess you’re right. Marshall: I think the only thing left to do is… Ryder: Have a last stand together as one. Rubble: Here they come. The monsters began to surge out from the forest and headed straight for them with their eyes filled with a hatred, Ryder and the Paw Patrol prepared for the worst as the monsters closed in. Suddenly, an arrow zipped through the air and hit an oncoming creeper causing it to flash red with damage, then more arrows were seen flying through the air and hitting the oncoming wave of monsters that started to look confused on what was happening. Ryder and the pups were shocked at what was happening. Ryder: What’s going on? Chase: I don’t know but I’m pretty sure that whoever is shooting those arrows is on our side. Ryder: I think your right. Just then, the skeletons that were in the forest all started to flash red and some even dying. Then when all the monsters were lowered from a huge wave to only a handful of only zombies, spiders and endermen remaining, a battle cry was heard in a distance. Unknown Voice: FOR THE ORDER EMPIRE!! At that very moment fire arrows were seen zipping through the sky and hitting the zombies while an army of dark people, each having a weapon in his hand ready to strike down any foe that crossed their path. Some having swords, others having bows, spears, shields and helmets and mini swords with bow staffs. Ryder: I have nothing to say. Skye: Ryder look to the skies. Ryder then looks to the sky and sees flying archers with crossbows and firing flaming arrows. In moments, all the monsters were gone including the endermen although some teleported away. Then a lone spearmen armed with a shield and a helmet approached Ryder. Spearman: Greetings strangers. Ryder: Umm… hi Spearman: Your lucky that those monsters didn’t get to you before we did. Ryder: Thanks for the save but… who are you people? Spearman: We are the Order Empire. Ryder: What do you all do? Spearman: We protect others from danger like you guys. Ryder: Cool… do you have a name? Spearman: The name’s Zack, General of the Order. Ryder: So… Zack thanks for the save again so I guess we better get going. Zack: To where? Ryder: I’m not too sure. Zack: If that’s the case, then we’ll take you with us. Ryder: You sure? Zack: I’m sure, it’s not safe around these parts now that these monsters appeared. Ryder: You don’t know them? Zack: No we don’t. Ryder: So… where are you taking us? Zack: Back to our base where we live. Ryder: Ok then. Zack: We better get moving. Ryder: We should. Zuma: We are finally going somewhere! Zack: Talking puppies…? Ryder: Yea sort off. Zack: Oh okay then. Zack and his army that he came with, together with Ryder, Paw Patrol and the Catastrophe Crew then set off towards the Order Empire’s home base. There you have it guys, Chapter 5 is out and it is easily the longest chapter so far so sit back and enjoy. :)